


Playing Stereotypes and Other Fun Hobbies to Pass the Time

by ThisPeep



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: (part cat Jim), (technically Sebastian's pet but really doesn't act like it), Established Relationship - MorMor, Hybrid Jim, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3027011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisPeep/pseuds/ThisPeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian purchased Jim Moriarty a few years ago. Since then, Jim has owned him body and soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Stereotypes and Other Fun Hobbies to Pass the Time

Jim was laying on the couch, taking up most of the space in a lazy sprawl, half dozing. Sebastian was having a meeting with a few men, annoying little criminals who didn’t quite know their place. They were talking in english, Jim doubted these two-bits knew any other languages, and while he was pretending to be thoroughly disinterested. 

After all, what hybrid would care about some conversation their owner was having? Especially the notoriously selfish cat hybrids, who didn’t care about anything unless it influenced them directly. So Jim’s ears didn’t twitch at interesting tidbits, nor did his tail pause in it’s lazy swishes when violence was mentioned.

He didn’t even show acknowledgement when the attention of everyone was suddenly directed to him. It did happen sometimes- young, attractive, seemingly well behaved cat hybrids weren’t common and certainly not on sale at ordinary shops. If you mind just having two of those three, of course, young and attractive ones were plentiful. But once you mixed well behaved, suddenly Jim was a scare resource.

Not that he was _actually_ well behaved, but the point stood. 

Jim felt a familiar hand scratching behind his ear and immediately began to purr, amused by the leering that came from the other men. As Sebastian often commented, Jim did have such a pretty purr.

Sebastian kept talking, words lost to Jim now as he focused on the pleasant sensation. He moved his head, Sebastian’s hand staying in the same place as it brushed down Jim’s cheek.

Jim pulled two of Sebastian's fingers into his mouth, still purring. He could hear one of the men’s heart kick up a notch, the other one’s breath catching for a moment. (Hybrids, technically, didn’t count as full people- and therefore it was completely straight to want to fuck a male one senseless.) 

Sebastian, of course, didn’t react other than the causal pulling his fingers free, moving to scratch behind Jim’s far ear. He and Jim had planned this, he saw it coming. Jim’s purrs grew in volume, nuzzling into Sebastian’s hand.

It must have been so hard for Sebastian to contain his glee. He rarely got to see Jim falling into the stereotype so thoroughly, rarely got to Jim as anything other than his actual, commanding self. It’s not the life he expected when he found Jim in a shop, warning signs plastered over his cage, but it was a damn good one.

Sebastian turned the conversation back to the deal, and attention partly drifted away from Jim. But not entirely. The men let themselves agree to pay more than they really should, all thanks to Jim and his sweet little kitten self. 

He ducked his head and pressed a kiss to the inside of Sebastian's palm, drawing the focus back to himself from the two men. Of course, after what Jim had just done and how Sebastian acted like it happened all the time, even a small movement would have those two sleazy men tripping over themselves to see what comes next.

Jim bit down on the side of Sebastian's hand, blood pouring from the wound and down Jim’s chin. Both men recoiled. Sebastian, to his credit, simply glanced over and slowly raised an eyebrow. That part hadn’t been planned. All Jim and sudden impulses. “Jim.” He berated softly, and got two doe eyes flashed up at him innocently, sharp teeth still embedded in Sebastian’s skin, one ear perked with curiosity and the other lazily laying flat-- the very picture of sweetness. 

Sebastian quirked his eyebrow more and Jim’s shoulders slumped. He opened up his jaw and moved his teeth from Sebastian’s hand, a sandpaper tongue languidly lapping up the blood that was spilt. 

One of the men-- the one who’d tricked himself into thinking he was in charge-- spoke. “Aren’t you going to punish it?”

Jim decided he greatly disliked that man. He decided he would have that man killed. In fact, Jim fancied that he would get Sebastian to kill the man for him.

“For?”

“Biting you.”

Sebastian laughed, condescension and amusement floating from his mouth. Jim resisted the urge to start purring again “Goodness, no, Charles. That’s nothing.” He said, through a few dying out chuckles.

Charles frowned. “What do you mean? You were bleeding.” 

Well, Sebastian still was bleeding. Jim was just licking it off fast enough that the man couldn’t tell. “You should see what he does to people he doesn’t like.” Sebastian replied, then turned back to the deal.

Jim had lost the interest, now eyes only darted to him with wariness every now and again, and so the men started to catch on to the fact that Sebastian was overcharging them. It only took them a forever to realize.

Jim turned around so he was laying on his back and nuzzled against the outer part of Sebastian’s thigh, placid and leaving himself completely open to an attack. But he was confident he would be fine. Sebastian wouldn’t let anything happen to Jim.

Truth be told, Jim was rather enjoying himself.

Everything felt nice. Jim usually wasn’t particularly opposed to letting himself indulge in pleasures, but nuzzling into a human was one he often refrained from. It was demeaning. Made him feel stupid. Pathetic. Lessor. However, it felt heavenly. Like claiming, like pleasure, warmth… and as he was now playing at being a silly little cat hybrid, it was open game.

He started purring after while, the sound drawing startled looks from Charles and his associate before they calmed down and returned to glaring at Sebastian. Sebastian remained as cool as he had throughout this whole ordeal, giving patient smiles and a few long suffering sighs.

And then Charles stood up. 

Jim stopped purring.

“Mr. Moran, don’t take me for a fool. Try to trick money from me again and you’ll regret ever being born.”

Sebastian repressed a scoff. He doubted that. But Jim, however… well. Jim was allowed to have a little fun.

Slowly, oh so slowly, he turned back onto his stomach, pupils narrowed into slits and locked directly on Charles’ throat. 

Charles froze. Jim flicked the end of his tail.

"You see, Charles, there's something particularly interesting about certain types of cat hybrids." Sebastian mused, a small smile on his face. "Everyone knows dog hybrids are good for protection, feral beasts they can be. However..." Sebastian ran his hand along Jim's spine.

"I've never been a fan of that. This little kitten, I bought for a reason. He's killed people. Those he dislikes." Sebastian's grin grew, then disappeared in an instinct. "I'm alive because he likes me. Not loves certainly, he's not the type, but enough so that he end up disliking those who... well, displease me, shall we say."

Charles swallowed, and Jim tensed more, leaning forward in anticipation. Charles froze, his fear tangible. Sebastian had acted as though a wound-- which was still bleeding-- was a form of affection. Jim's eyes gleamed bloodlust.

"I think it would be best if you two left, and secured the promised payment within the next week." Sebastian turned to Jim, amused.

"Otherwise I think I may just let you escape, kitten." 

Jim started purring, low and dark and thrumming. Different than the sweet little vibrations of happiness from before, of course. These were indulgent, the sound of a killer given s promise of satisfaction.

Sebastian quirked an eyebrow, hand on the base of Jim's spine to keep him still. The two men quickly hurried out.

Once they left, Jim burst into giggles and tugged Sebastian down so his back hit the sofa, Jim leaning over him. "Did I do well, ownerrrrr?" He asked, words slipping into a mockery of a purr.

Sebastian laughed and leaned up for a kiss, sighing when Jim pushed him back down without one. 

Jim did, however, slip his hands under Sebastian's shirt before rucking it up, exposing Sebastian's stomach. Well, abs. Jim closed his mouth over the skin there, sucking a light bruise. Sebastian hummed his approval.

"Did I?" Jim repeated, pressing a kiss higher up. "Did I, Basher? Did you like me being all submissive and cuddly?"

Sebastian shot Jim an incredulous look. "You bit me, Boss." He stated, furrowing his brow.

"I did. I couldn't help it, you were being so trusting!"

"That was the point."

Jim smiled, placing his hands on Sebastian's upper chest, under his shirt, and moved up to kiss him deeply. "But you're so tasty." He murmured, ducking down to lick a stripe up Sebastian's neck.

Sebastian tilted his head back, giving a soft sigh. "Thanks, Boss. I feel flattered."

"Hush. Daddy's talking now, Tiger." Jim breathed, and Sebastian closed his mouth with a soft click.

Jim grinned. He liked have such a well behaved little human.

\----

There were different types of days with Jim.

Sometimes he’d spend the whole day flinching at every touch, ears constantly flat, eyes narrowed suspiciously whenever Sebastian came into sight. It hurt, in an odd way, to see Jim so suddenly uncomfortable in Sebastian’s presence. He had his reasons of course, mostly consisting of a list of humans who had owned him at one point, but still. It was like all their progress got reversed overnight.

But some days Sebastian couldn’t move Jim from his side if he wanted to. He was a mix between a piece of furniture and an electric blanket for Jim, constantly draped over and snuggled into. Jim would sleep constantly those days, only waking when Sebastian moved too much or if a cup of tea was placed in front of him. It was, admittedly, hard to work.

There were days when Jim started poking at things. He’d spend all day messing with little trinkets, disassembling them and then putting multiple contraptions back together as one. He’d actually made a death ray once. It broke after a single use, but it had still burned a hole through Sebastian’s favorite seat. At the end of those days Sebastian would find Jim curled up on an impromptu work table turned bed.

Most of the time Jim teased and purred, working relentlessly on jobs he’d taken or looking for new jobs to entertain him, not leaving their bed unless necessary. 

There were very, very rare days when Jim gave Sebastian the day off. When he gave both of them the day off, actually. When Sebastian wasn’t allowed to leave the bed except to fetch food, drinks, drugs, or cigarettes. When Jim pulled Sebastian over him for heat and decided to have them both spend a day giving into physical pleasures. 

Those days were Sebastian’s favorite. High Jim was honest Jim, flirty Jim, Jim who gave out compliments freely and didn’t have any concerns about pride in relation to begging. Not to say Sebastian didn’t like being submissive-- but submissive Jim was a beautiful, perfect treat.

(Of course, there were the days when Jim’s past caught up too much and nothing Sebastian could do would help and Jim took too many drugs, actually dangerous drugs, or ended up with bloody arms and wrists. Sebastian always tried to forget those, though.)

\----

“Tiger?”

“Mm?”

It had been one of the off days, and three hours past noon Sebastian hadn't left the bed for longer than a few minutes. Jim hadn’t at all, but he had craved tea and chocolate so Sebastian had been sent off to get them some.

Jim leaned forward and kissed Sebastian, both enjoying how sweet Jim’s lips were. “Thank you for the tea.” Jim murmured, and Sebastian grinned.

“And chocolate.”

“And chocolate.” Jim agreed. He moved back and picked up his cup of tea, turning over to lie on his stomach, propped up on his elbows, taking a sip. Jim purred in reaction to the tea sliding down his throat, warmth spreading throughout him. 

Sebastian smiled fondly and placed a square of chocolate on his tongue, chewing it lazily while he watched Jim. He noticed a soft tail curl around his ankle, Jim idly sipping his tea as though he didn’t know what he was doing. While Jim’s tail acted on its own often, never with something as planned as that. 

Sebastian ran his fingers down Jim’s spine, enjoying the feeling of skin. He could feel each vertebra due to how thin Jim was, though, which wasn’t exactly the most comforting feeling. 

To Jim, however, it felt heavenly.

Jim’s spine curved into the touch slightly, his shoulders rolling forwards and a sigh slipping from his lips. He took a long drink of tea, perfect temperature now. He drank the rest of it through continuous, small mouthfuls, and once Jim put down the mug empty Sebastian moved it to the side table and kneeled over Jim’s hips.

Sebastian placed his hands on Jim’s shoulders, gently pushing down. Jim let himself get moved until he was on his stomach on the bed, head rested in his arms.

Sebastian moved his hands to Jim’s upper back and started to knead, happy to hear a purr instantly rise up from Jim’s throat.

Of course, Jim wouldn’t stay awake very long after he got so relaxed. Sebastian didn’t mind, continuing to massage his back, now and then kissing the back of Jim’s neck.

Jim’s purrs slowly rose in volume, getting louder and happier until they very suddenly went soft. Breath in, purr out. Breath in, purr out.

Breath in.

Sebastian smiled, laying down next to his now sleeping hybrid, draping his arm over Jim’s shoulders. Jim immediately turned into the touch, curling up against Sebastian, hands rested on Sebastian’s chest.

Sebastian smiled and eased Jim closer, not waking him.

 

Later that day, when Jim woke up again, he blinked awake with a soft whine. Sebastian glanced over quickly. Before, he used to look with concern. But he’s learned past that, now. Sebastian looked over and smirked.

He raised a hand and scratched behind Jim’s ear, kissing his neck. Jim tilted his head back and wrapped his arms around Sebastian’s neck, wiggling his hips slightly in invitation.

One that Sebastian gladly took.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this forever ago and just re-discovered its existence so i fixed it up a bit and now its published wowie. v short but idk kinda cute for mormor i think


End file.
